bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Raj/Gallery
Raj Singing.jpg|Raj singing. The Beta Test Initiation Raj and Siri 2.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. Twv- Raj.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. Ped4.png|Raj underground. Fest1.jpg|Trying out Howard's Internet kissing machine. BBT - Raj with his phone.jpg|Raj and his girlfriend Siri. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj in the Caltech lunch room. Myth5.jpg|Raj is in "People" magazine. Rr12.jpg|Raj and his ukulele. Bye18.jpg|Happy "Star Wars"' Day! Pants47.png|I don't live here. Lv10.png|You should see how soft my skin is. Lv7.png|Raj at his desk. ZZ6.png|Why do I have a T-shirt cannon? 2M5.png|Breaking Emily's drawer. Lv13.png|What did you do? Nj9.jpg|Talking to his mother. Soft20.png|The team leader Raj is explaining how they are going to respect each other's opinions. Soft19.png|Build on what the last speaker said. Soft30.png|That sounds like us. Tums6.png|Raj finds Mrs. W's catsup packet collection. 2M11.png|Howard helping Raj fix Emily's drawer. Lucy9.png|Raj is happy to see Lucy again. Urn2.png|Raj's father tells him that he's moving out. Urn15.png|Raj in his office. Ice5.png|If I make that basket, the probe is fine. Dev9.jpg|You love the coasters I made for you. S6EP07 - Raj closeup.png|Raj. NG6.jpg|Raj as a ST:TNG Klingon. Cut23.png|Raj all dressed up. S5Ep01 - Rajesh.jpg|Raj at Caltech. Wild3.png|His medication isn't working. Raj complaining.jpg|Raj drinks and talks to women. Fuzzy9.jpg|Game night. Ice22.png|You hit my car with your door! For12.jpg|Raj has to work with a woman. The Hawking Excitation Raj.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. Twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj in the kitchen. RajNot1.jpg|Raj is upset about Lucy. Lev3.png|Raj finds some dentures. Code5.jpg|Dressed for the Renaissance Fair. Ein5.jpg|Raj at the roller disco. Raj playing on his PC.jpg|YYYEEESSS!!! NUX1.jpg|Look at the size of these shrimp. Ext7.png|Raj in charge of tree lights. Holi1.png|Like my gravy, the plot thickens. Nut5.jpg|HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! Fig44.png|On Christmas eve. Pan8.png|Raj. Twv- Raj 2.jpg|Raj working in the kitchen. AQUA.png|Raj dressed as Aquaman riding his seahorse. Raj's greets Emily.png|Raj on medication. Nutzy5.jpg|Recording of Raj's fun at the birthday party Leonard missed. Ex9.jpg|Raj with sound effects. Raj.jpg|Raj. I love the smell of paintballs in the morning.jpg|Raj playing paintball. Raj after his date.png|Raj and Howard. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Howard.jpg|Raj in Howard's lab. TBBT - Season finale.jpg|Howard and Raj. 308915 10151472923154678 818586986 n.jpg|Howard finds Raj's treatment of his dog freaky. Eat2.png|Raj and Howard. Judy11.jpg|Raj trying to get rid of Howard. Ice4.png|Raj is worried about the space probe he worked on. Probe7.jpg|Worried about the Pluto space probe he worked on. Ice23.png|The probe is operating fine. Vic5.jpg|Now a crow flies in. Dev4.jpg|Raj and Howard. Ice9.png|Howard heading to Raj's Hindu temple. Ice8.png|I never heard you talk about your faith. Urn3.png|I come from a broken home! Creep2.jpg|YOU put your hand in the cage! Amy12.jpg|What have we done? The stag convergence Howard and Raj's bromance.jpg|At Howard’s bachelor party toasting and embarrassing Howard. The launch acceleration raj and howard.jpg|Trying on tuxes. Para4.jpg|Who will flinch first? A spider is in there. Para1.jpg|Nerdy wrestlers. Kat7.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. 43d.jpg|Raj and Howard playing detective. 381012.jpg|Raj getting ready to talk to the woman in Human Relations. PPP12.jpg|Follow the future Mrs. Wolowitz. S6EP05 - The guys dancing.jpg|Dancing with Howard to a "Star Wars" video game. NP15.jpg|Raj and Howard checking out their man-boobs Lert16.jpg|Howard asks Raj to look in on his mother. Monster8.jpg|Howard delivers a message from Lucy to a depressed Raj. BigBran13.jpg|Howard smelling Penny's scent on Raj. Day3.png|Planning "Star Wars" Day activities. Thur3.jpg|The friends watching a bloody horror movie. Din12.jpg|Howard demonstrating his magic wand universal remote. Din9.jpg|Howard and his wand. Ext34.jpg|Raj giving Howard a taste of his dessert. Zaz19.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Disc5.jpg|Raj talking to Howard about his marriage. Pants44.png|Acting like a couple of teenagers. Zz17.png|Can you get it working? Nj2.jpg|Can you get it to work? SWI16.png|Raj has to take the TARDIS if he wins. SWI25.png|I was a boy champion badminton player. MrsZack4.png|You're all invited to my Mom's for Thanksgiving dinner. PPP5.jpg|Entering the models' lair. Fest3.jpg|Taking Penny's vermin infested chair up to 4A. Fest13.jpg|Carrying Penny's discarded chair up to 4A for Raj to use. Soki6.jpg|Howard guiding Leonard through his apartment without his glasses. Dog3.jpg|Howard and Raj. 43p.png|Working on the number they found in Sheldon's room. Nuts6.jpg|You brought your girlfriend? Boy10.jpg|THe guys playing games while waiting for a celestial event. Cof13.jpg|Yeah, right. It was first come, first serve. Pole5.jpg|Working on a plan to kill Sheldon at the North Pole. Corn11.jpg|Raj and Leonard. Soft28.png|Leonard and Raj excited about their space project idea. Den15.png|The new comic book store. Mini11.jpg|Raj and Leonard working together. Mini5.jpg|How do you want to start? Mini10.jpg|Maybe we should call Howard and Sheldon. Gag12.jpg|Leonard and Raj. Rr5.jpg|Raj being silly. Gag11.jpg|Waiting to hear on Howard's mother. Dump8.jpg|I thought she was the Whore of Omaha. Monster6.jpg|Leonard with Raj who is missing Lucy. Rost4.jpeg|Watching Penny's fish gutting demo. De11.png|Raj and Leonard at the comic book store. Twv- Raj and Leonard.jpg|Leonard and Raj gaming. Act7.png|Checking reviews of his lecture. All bad. Psychic Vortex.jpg|Raj watching Sheldon while he is in "his world". Pirate Solution.jpg|Raj with Sheldon. Work1.jpg|Laser balloon skeet shooting. For2.jpg|Pulling an all-nighter. For7.png|Raj taking Sheldon home. Liz1.jpg|They always end in Spock. Fuzzy19.jpg|Game night. Fuzzy13.jpg|Game night. For6.jpg|Raj is working for Sheldon. Pirate3.jpg|Working FOR Sheldon. Ab8.jpg|Sheldon, Raj and the magic trick. Mar3.jpg|Hulk sad! Mp16.png|Raj seeking advice from Sheldon. Gore2.jpg|Raj and Sheldon. Gore12.jpg|Going to the new Spiderman movie. For3.jpg|Raj. BGF5.jpg|Raj and Sheldon. App10.jpg|Down in the steam pipe tunnels. App4.jpg|Talking about the dark matter experiments to be performed in a salt mine. Mate1.jpg|Raj prepared dinner after he moved in. TheBigBangTheoryS3E4-167.jpg|Raj works with Sheldon on the string theory implications of gamma rays from dark matter collisions. Myth2.jpg|Time to suck face. Fin10.jpg|Penny consoling Raj after Lucy breaks up with him. Fin7.jpg|Raj realizes he can now talk to women. Hop3.jpg|Raj finally talking to Penny. PenRaj.jpg|Penny trying to talk to Raj the first time. Herb3.jpg|Raj dreaming about Bernadette. Din1.jpg|Bernadette confiding in Raj. Mate6.jpg|This never happened! Rr6.jpg|Raj helping Penny plan a romantic gesture for Leonard. Nov22.jpg|Raj is mad at Penny for talking to Lucy. Mate4.jpg|Oh GOD!! Penny and Raj.png|Raj and Penny come out of Leonard's room. Penny talks to Raj while he's drunk.png|Raj is talking to Penny! Ring2.jpg|Raj hitting on Bernadette. Act4.jpg|Raj's fantasy dance with Bernadette. Snap27.png|Raj and Bernadette coaching Howard. TO9.png|Emily and I are two very different people. Fort34.png|Would you consider knocking this wall out. Act2.jpg|Raj's fantasy dance with Bernadette. Nov9.jpg|Learning that Penny is married to Zack. Amy and Raj.jpg|Raj and Amy. Zam1.png|Exiting the escape room. Mp3.png|Raj and Amy. FT6.jpg|Raj wants Amy to respond to Emily. Tu4.png|Raj walking Amy to her car. FT5.jpg|Raj scares away Amy's new friend. FT4.jpg|Raj wants Amy to be his wingman. FT1.jpg|Raj wants Amy to response to a girl for him. Val9.jpg|Planning a singles only Valentine's Day party. The Date Night Variable Raj and Stuart.jpg|Raj and Stuart. TO19.png|Heading home for Bernadette's meat loaf, whether I'm invited or not. Raid8.jpg|Photo shoot! Scav5.jpg|Raj and Stuart at the comic book store. Raid14.jpg|Launching their dating profiles. Raid7.jpg|Raj preparing Stuart for his dating profile photo S6EP01 - Raj and Stuart at comic store.jpg|Raj and Stuart. Kiss13.png|Raj kissing Lucy thru the chain link fence she is trapped behind. Lucy10.png|Meeting for coffee. Fin4.jpg|Showing Lucy the stars. Spell6.jpg|Another awkward date with Lucy. Lucy7.png|Lucy asks to see Raj. Val1.jpg|Lucy approaches Raj about his speech. Desire3.jpg|Raj talking to Lucy outside his apartment - Note beer bottle. Clos3.jpg|Trying to act macho for Lucy. R&L1.jpg|Picnic date with Lucy at the library. Gorr2.png|Raj and Emily about to consummate. Cath3.png|Enjoying a scary movie with Emily. Cath1.png|RAj watching a scary movie with Emily. Gore4.jpg|Talking over their relationship. PS6.jpg|Raj's first date with Penny. PS4.jpg|Raj runs into Emily at the coffee shop. Qw37.png|Dog hair? Qw36.png|I heard I was in one of your little games. Qw34.png|Emily-Raj kiss. Qw32.png|Emily is joining the gang for lunch. Qw31.png|Emily is joining them for lunch. Eq19.png|Emily shows off her Sally tattoo. TO89.png|Graveyard night out. To86.png|Serious conversation. TO85.png|If you're breaking up with me, don't make me do it. TO83.png|Raj kissing Emily. To115.png|Raj noting the grave of Elizabeth McNulty. To95.png|Emily kissing Raj. To95.png|Emily kissing Raj. TO20.png|Shopping at the comic book store. S82.jpg|Wouldn't he make a great lamp? S812.jpg|Grave yard picnic. S88.jpg|We're very different people. 2M30.png|Raj sleeping over. 2M29.png|Good night kiss. 2M28.png|Don't look in my closet. Raj worries, Emily smiles. 2M2.png|When you say you're going to kill someone, add "Just kidding". 2M18.png|Raj apologizing to Emily. Zam32.png|Working on the escape room puzzles. Zam42.png|Raj is scared, Emily is having fun. Eq18.png|Raj and Emily. Eq16.png|Raj and Emily. Eq43.png|Emily. Eq41.png|Emily shows off her Sally tattoo. Nov8.png|Raj and Emily taking pictures. Tu25.png|Emily telling Raj that he needs boundaries. Tu23.png|Showing Emily that he is not passive. Ear9.jpg|We have love. Ear8.jpg|Signing to Emily. Ear7.jpg|Raj having coffee with Emily. Ear5.jpg|Raj and Emily signing to each other. Ear4.jpg|Emily kissing Raj. Raj-and-abby-rock-out.jpg|Raj and Abby. Mar7.jpg|Raj and Abby. Inde4.jpg|Raj is able to hit on Missy Cooper. Army.jpg|Raj getting pulled back in by Howard's mother. Nate3.jpg|Raj and Summer Glau. Nate17.jpg|Charming Summer Glau. Nate2.jpg|Showing Summer Glau the stars. 103692 d3954b.jpg|Raj talking to Janine Davis. Hop9.jpg|Raj is boring his date. big-bang-theory103.jpg|Raj has problems with women unless he is drunk, then he becomes obnoxious and egocentric. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj and Lakshmi.jpg|Raj and his prospective bride Lakshmi. Gre2.jpg|Raj is going to get lucky. Judy12.jpg|Cough syrup helps him to talk to women too. 5600710743adb884191548.jpg|The silent romance. The-Big-Bang-Theory-The-Middle-Earth-Paradigm-1-06-the-big-bang-theory-10185298-720-480.jpg|How drunk am I? Iso4.jpg|Raj and friend. NP8.png|Raj finds a very dull graduate student. Screen Shot 2013-02-17 at 17.51.21.png|Raj and part of Howard's Mother. For8.png|Trying to join a new project. Pub21.jpg|Raj and his sister Priya. Koothrappali family.png|Raj with his parents. Tend10.jpg|Trying not to get deported. Faith4.jpg|Raj is interviewed by the FBI. RajDog2.jpg|Cinamon, Raj's yorkie. R&D2.png|Raj and his dog Cinnamon. Lev15.png|Prof. Abbot had no significant research accomplishments. Tbbt202.jpg|Raj and the gang (except Penny) are back from the Renaissance Fair. Duckdeficiency.jpg|Raj camping. Jiminy Conjecture.jpg|Raj in Professor Crawley's office. Electric Can Opener Flu.jpg|Raj and the gang are back from the arctic. Killerrobot.jpg|Raj and his friends. Lizard-Spockex.jpg|Raj in the Mars Rover lab. TheBigBangTheoryS2E17-151.jpg|Smooth and confident Raj. Bbt-halonight.jpg|The guys playing Halo together. ThePsychicVortexr.jpg|Picking up girls with Sheldon. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 7.jpg|The gang is playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The Big Bang Theory Season 5 Episode 11 The Speckerman Recurrence 3.jpg|Cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The shiny trinket maneuver the guys.jpg|The gang hanging out at the apartment. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj, Howard and Sheldon. The Recombination Hypothesis Sheldon Howard and Raj.jpg|The gang playing cards. The Recombination Hypothesis The Guys.jpg|The gang playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Leonard is off on a date with Penny. Howard, Raj and Sheldon play Jenga.jpg|Game playing at the L&S apartment. The guys.jpg|The guys at work. BBT - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj's creepy dinner party. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner 2.jpg|News from NASA. The werewolf transformation the guys at dinner.jpg|The gang eating at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The weekend vortex the guys 3.jpg|The big "Star Wars" gaming marathon! The weekend vortex the guys 2.jpg|Video game marathon! Scav8.jpg|Raj the game master!! The weekend vortex the guys.jpg|Waking up after the marathon. The weekend vortex leonard, howard, and raj.jpg|In the hallway. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|The big "Star Wars" gaming marathon! Twv- Raj 3.jpg|Raj wants things to be like it used to be. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard, Bernie and Raj. The Transporter Malfunction - The guys.jpg|Dinner at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Raj, Bernadette and Howard. The guys talking about Howard's latest news.jpg|Eating at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Howard, Raj and Leonard in his apartment.jpg|The guys playing cards at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. The stag convergence wheaton, kripke, and the guys.jpg|Wil Wheaton at Howard’s bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys 2.jpg|Howard’s bachelor party. The stag convergence the guys.jpg|Eating lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. The stag convergence raj, howard, and leonard.jpg|Raj's embarrassing speech at Howard’s bachelor party. Raj's parents on Skype.jpg|Raj introducing his parents and showing them around the apartment. Raj talking to his parents.jpg|The guys on the computer at the apartment. Group photo.jpg|Raj is talking to Penny! The launch acceleration leonard, howard and raj.jpg|The gang trying on tuxes for the wedding. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. The Date Night Variable Sheldon Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|At the comic book store. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj.jpg|Raj, Penny and Leonard hanging out together. The Date Night Variable Penny Leonard and Raj 2.jpg|Raj, Penny and Leonard. The Spaghetti Catalyst - The gang together.jpg|TEAM LEONARD! Eq12.png|Three couples on the way to their "re-do" prom. Fwa8.jpg|Cleaning out Professor Abbot's office. Fwa6.jpg|Professor Abbot had no significant research accomplishments. Fwa10.jpg|His name sounds like Roger Rabbit! Lev26.png|The last of Profressor Abbot. Lev17.png|Are you serious? The Decoupling Fluctuation Sheldon, Leonard and Raj.jpg|Talking to Howard in space. The Decoupling Fluctuation At The Cinema.jpg|The gang at the movies. S6EP01 - Raj with Shamy on their date.jpg|Third wheel on a anniversary date. TBBT 6x03 The gang and Alex.jpg|Sheldon's new assistant. Time3.jpg|Watching the time machine eBay auction. Time1.jpg|Keep your toys Leonard. It's what you are. Hof2.jpg|Ta-da, TA-DA! Reaction to the 2001 theme. Fetch6.jpg|The hairy bunch back from their North Pole expedition. Fetch1.jpg|The gang is in Texas at Sheldon's home. Mono4.jpg|The guys on the North Pole monopole expedition. Ham11.jpg|Reenacting the Battle of Gettysburg. New15.jpg|Howard's mother's meat loaf thrown up to the ceiling. Veg1.jpg|In Las Vegas with Howard's paid for girlfriend. Iso1.jpg|The guys in the hallway. Hooker10.jpg|Alicia gets everyone to take her to her audition after her car breaks down. Laser3.jpg|Laser game. Train6.jpg|Raj and guys with Summer Glau. Rob2.png|The guys and their robot MONTE. Mar9.jpg|Picking up graduate students. Mar2.jpg|Jamming on the first date. Gg3.jpg|Beverly, dinner and analysis. Duc4.jpg|Camping while high on the hippie cookies. Duc5.jpg|Getting higher. Duc3.jpg|What was in those hippie cookies? Neb3.jpg|Kites ho! Can5.jpg|Sheldon vs. Captain Sweatpants. Can3.jpg|He tasks me. Goth6.jpg|The guys in a tattoo parlor. Goth5.jpg|Going after Goth girls. Goth4.jpg|Bethany and Sarah (Not than anyone cares). Eat4.jpg|Howard in the emergency room with a robotic arm caught on his little friend. Amy9.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the moon. Fuzzy20.jpg|Game night. Amy8.jpg|Bouncing a laser off the reflectors on the moon. Amy6.jpg|Sending a laser to the moon. FT9.jpg|Game time. Amy5.jpg|We found a mate for you. Amy1.jpg|Watching the strange sight unfold. Past7.jpg|The couch comes into the apartment. Past20.jpg|Homemade rocket fuel. Past10.jpg|Why the elevator doesn't work. Gre12.jpg|What the frack? Act9.jpg|Sheldon's lecture bombed and is burning up the Internet. Mp1a.png|Discussing Howard's mother and her broken leg. Love5.jpg|A scientific panel full of disgruntled PhDs. Gore11.jpg|Raj introducing Emily to Sheldon. Love3.jpg|Introducing Shelbot. Love1.jpg|Pre-trip briefing. Jp3.jpg|Aquaman sucks! Jp10.jpg|The TBBT JLA sees a crime in progress. MrsZack12.png|The kitchen crew watching Zack and Penny. MrsZack9.png|Penny getting her annulment. Jp1.jpg|TBBT gang won! Jones8.jpg|The theater is full. Jones7.png|The line is drawn here! Fuzzy16.jpg|Game night. Jones6.jpg|Penny's prank phone call. Jones4.jpg|Waiting for "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Rr11.jpg|The gang waiting to do Howard's song for Bernadette. Rr9.jpg|Don't celebrate me! Jones1.jpg|The gang is heading to the movie. Pry1.jpg|Priya is in town. Job9.jpg|Having dinner and texting. Job7.jpg|Last time Penny serves everybody as a waitress. SML1.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. Ext37.jpg|Celebrating Christmas. CE5.png|At the Cheesecake Factory in Penny's story. OR5.jpg|Bert keeps bringing Amy pretty rocks. Tu9.png|Playing a board game. OR3.jpg|Raj and Howard helping Amy with Bert who as a crush on her. Vet3.jpg|Raj connects with pretty Yvette. Vet2.jpg|Raj is concerned about his dog. Conc6.jpg|Ordering Comic-Con tickets. Disc4.jpg|Raj staying and annoying his friends. Disc1.jpg|Raj giving unwanted relationship advice to Amy. Conc5.jpg|Ordering Comic-Con tickets online. Conc2.jpg|The guys hiding from the ticket scalper. Kat5.jpg|Cafeteria. v8.jpg|Raj is preparing the turkey. Nov1.jpg|Rushing out to see Zack and Penny getting together. Bot6.jpg|Lunch with Shelbot at The Cheesecake Factory. Bot1.jpg|Shelbot and the gang. React1.jpg|Playing cards with a quarantined Sheldon. Ab7.jpg|Howard puzzling Sheldon with a magic trick. Ab5.jpg|Leonard demonstrating Howard's magic trick. S6EP05 - Guys' apartment.jpg|Discussing Raj's American accent. S6EP07 - Howard finally moves out.png|Raj and Leonard helping Howard move out of his mother's house. 43f.jpg|Talking to Sheldon. 43e.jpg|Raj talking to Alex Jensen, Sheldon's assistant. Ghj10.jpg|Keep your women in line!! Work8.jpg|Dinner with the guys. Work7.jpg|Laser balloon skeet shooting. Em3.jpg|Raj and Emily having dinner with Howard and Bernadette. Din6.jpg|Raj having dinner with the gang. FI37.png|Stuart looking for a place to stay after the comic book store fire. Out1.jpg|Come join us. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.37.07 PM.png|Christmas scroll detailing their Dungeons and Dragons quest. Screen shot 2012-12-13 at 2.35.11 PM.png|Raj is out with the girls. Ext5.png|Christmas tree trimming party at 4A. Qw18.png|Howard describing his "Emily or Cinnamon" game. Gilb2.jpg|An Internet troll is making nasty comments about their paper. Gilb11.jpg|Sheldon and Leonard getting good comments about their paper. Rip12.jpg|Meeting Nathan Fillion, now on "Castle", formally on "Firefly". Date4.jpg|Not quite getting the finger. SML2.jpg|Celebrating Christmas with the gang. 381013.jpg|Sheldon got everyone in trouble with Human Relations. NG2.jpg|"Star Trek: The Next Generation" costumes. Rr4.jpg|Sheldon talking about his discovery. CRP38.png|Heaven for sci-fi nerds! CRP30.png|The girls come to the rescue! CRP29.png|These two have hit on Penny and are still having dinner with us. CRP24.png|Giving the upset doctor a hot beverage. CRP18.png|Nerd heaven. Lev4.png|A fifty year old battle of champagne. Lev2.png|Cleaning out Professor Abbot's office. Vic13.jpg|Planning their Christmas Eve dinner. Vic11.jpg|How do we get rid of that bird? Vic8.jpg|How do we get rid of that bird? Vic4.jpg|Or........... Vic3.jpg|Amy bought Sheldon something. Vic1.jpg|Amy loves Sheldon's present. Fig47.png|Next Victorian era game. Fun!?!?! Fig34.png|Christmas eve dinner at Amy's. Fig33.png|Don't touch my cookies! Fig29.png|One dead bird. Fig28.png|Attack! Fig27.png|Damn pigeon looks down on the guys. Dev8.jpg|Having dinner with the Wolowitzes. Dev5.jpg|Trying to cheer Raj up over his parent's separation. TBBT-s08e13-05.jpg|Playing "Emily or Cinnamon". Ng8.jpg|Posing in the desert. Ng7.jpg|Hitchhiking in costumes. Bye14.jpg|Penny doesn't believe in "Star Wars" Day. Bye15.jpg|"Star Wars" Day is coming up. The-big-bang-theory-dec-2012.jpg|Everybody in the opening credits. 744805945.JPEG|The season 7 cast. Ng6.jpg|Treking through the desert. PS9.jpg|Raj demonstrating his astronomical romancing technique to Penny. Ng5.jpg|Treking through the desert. Ng4.jpg|The guys reaching the diner. Ng3.jpg|Getting stared at. Ng2.jpg|My Mother has a rental car for us from Enterprise. Prom2.jpg Creep5.jpg|Going for the record! Creep4.jpg|Oh, really. A28.jpg|Raj's tubby Sailor Moon story. A26.jpg|Raj is fixing dinner. A23.jpg|Magic tricks. A21.jpg|Get your women in line! A19.jpg|Dinner together. A11.jpg|Howard getting a tattoo. A10.jpg|Goth bar. A9.jpg|Everyone trying to get out of the closet at the same time. A8.jpg|A cricket bet. Date3.png|In the ER with the stuck robot hand. Date2.jpg|Howard has a robot arm stuck on his schwan-stucker. Lot6.jpg|Fighting over the LOTR's ring. Lot4.jpg|Looking through their garage sale treasure box. Lot3.jpg|Picking up the key while not letting go of the ring. Search10.jpg|Driving to get Sheldon's virtual WOW stuff back. Search2.jpg|Lunch at Caltech. Search1.jpg|Searching for Sheldon's stolen virtual WOW stuff. Cof8.jpg|Gone to Texas to fetch back Sheldon. Pole9.jpg|Sheldon will be gone three months: Yeah! Pole8.jpg|Listening to Sheldon's North Pole expedition plans. Pole2.jpg|The guys in their North Pole hut. Pole1.jpg|Using the Cheesecake Factory freezer for Arctic conditioning. Ste7.jpg|Everyone ends in Spock. Dis4.jpg|Take-out in 4A. Bh8.jpg|Sheldon's revenge against Kripkie. Gag7.jpg|Bernadette thinks their engagement caused Howard's mother's attack. Fest6.jpg|Howard invented an Internet kissing device. NUX4.jpg|Mrs. Lathrum making Raj feel uncomfortable. Fact1.png|Fundraising for the physics department. Ng1.jpg|Everyone is tired and wants to head home. Howard07.jpg|Penny getting to know Howard and Raj. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io5 250.jpg|The gang together for dinner. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io4 250.jpg|Dinner together in 4A. Val4.jpg|At the comic book store. Top6.jpg|Running into Penny and Stuart's date. Top5.jpg|In the hallway. Cush1.jpg|Weekend paintball. Nov13.jpg|Working on dinner. RajNot2.jpg|The gang is checking on a depressed Raj. ConImp3.jpg|Raj asking the girls for advice. 12345.png|From the pilot episode. Ny7.jpg|Raj and the girls making jewelry except for Penny who is making a mess. CC3.jpg|Dinner with the Wolowitz's. ClosetLast.jpg|Formal dinner with Leonard and Penny. A6.jpg|Trying to pick up women. A5.jpg|Nerd bowling. A3.jpg|Bowling team. A2.jpg|Checking out his kiss with Penny. Nate19.jpg|Summer Glau on TBBT. Nate22.jpg|Summer Glau. Nate21.jpg|Summer Glau. Ram13.jpg|Everyone is fascinated by Sheldon's date with Ramona. Fine6.jpg|Facing Kurt to get back Penny's money. Batj8.jpg|Convincing Leslie to join their team. 103692 d3270b.jpg|Raj is talking to Janine Davis. Tenure9.jpg|At a professor's memorial service. Gore13.jpg|Emily shows up with another date. Tenure4.jpg|There's a tenured position opening up. Tenure1.jpg|Lunch at the Caltech cafeteria. Nat20.jpg|Summer Glau. NP14.png|Bernadette looking worried at Raj and Howard actions. Fuzzy7.jpg|Playing Jenga. Tu26.png|Emily leaving after Raj chases her away. Fuzzy5.jpg|Group dancing class. BigBran5.jpg|We can assemble this better. BigBran14.jpg|Playing D D R. BigBran12.jpg|This media center is assembled so unimaginatively. Dump15.jpg|Ordering Chinese food. Dump11.JPG|Want to play Halo, Penny? No, I'm going dancing. Dump10.jpg|No one can be that attractive and skilled at video games without cheating. Dump7.jpg|Halo night, eh? Dump5.jpg|Getting Howard away from Christy to play Halo. Dump4.jpg|Playing games with great concentration. Dump2.jpg|Penny is good at Halo. Ham5.jpg|Eating at Penny's place. Hoft16.jpg|Howard is recording Leonard and Howard's fight. Hop4.jpg|Lalita likes Sheldon's unintentional flattery. Hop2.jpg|Lalita Gupta is flattered by Sheldon. Tm1.jpg|Sheldon threatens Leonard not to open his "mint-in-box" package. Jer6.jpg|Gathering to welcome Dennis Kim. Soki7.jpg|In costume for"The Planet of the Apes" marathon. Soki2.jpg|"The Planet of the Apes" movie marathon. Inde1.jpg|Talking about Sheldon's sister. BFP7.jpg|First opening group shot. BFP6.jpg|The gang at Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Judy10.jpg|Cough syrup helps him to talk to women too. Step49.jpg|Meeting Dr. Stephanie. Pole16.png|Retrieving Sheldon from his home in Texas. Bob3.jpg|Applauding guest star Bob Newhart. RajB1.png|Raj appreciating Penny's enhanced assets. Spell13.jpg|We're going to play Dungeons and Dragons! Spell14.jpg|Playing Dungeons and Dragons. Fin2.jpg|Amy meets Lucy. Fin1.jpg|Raj wants to introduce his friends and starts with Amy. Wat7.jpg|Stephanie is in a relationship with Leonard. Zaz1.jpg|At the Caltech cafeteria. Pfp2.jpg|Reviewing Leonard's good night kiss. Cr1.png|Howard's friends helping him deal with his father. Topo5.jpg|Spock at the Renaissance Fair. Zxc4.jpg|Secret Agent Laser Tag. Coat5.jpg|Playing Mystic Warriors of Ka'a. Ler5.jpg|MONTE. Ler4.jpg|Krippie's robot has a torch. For11.jpg|Lunch at Caltech. Myth10.jpg|Dr. Gablehauser praising Raj who discovered a planetary body. Myth9.jpg|Dinner at The Cheesecake Factory. Gamma2.jpg|Searching for the cricket they heard. Pan1.jpg|The TBBT guys. A7.jpg|In the cafeteria. Road3.jpg|Discussing Stuart living at Howard's place. Road2.jpg|Howard finds Stuart still living with his mother. JR6.jpg|Who was the teacher's pet? JR5.jpg|Checking Sheldon's uvula. JR4.jpg|You reported me to Human Resources? JR3.jpg|Sheldon vs. Howard. JR1.jpg|Celebrating their genius minds. S223.jpg|Best place to read comic books. S221.jpg|Emily and Raj. S218.jpg|In the other comic book store. S215.jpg|The new social group. S214.jpg|Emily is introduced to the gang. S213.jpg|Raj tries to work things out between Emily and Penny. S209.jpg|THe actors rehearsing for the LA Angels game scene. Foci4.jpg|Leonard wants to work on something innovative. Foci2.jpg|Working on the next best thing. Foci1.jpg|In the cafeteria. Snap32.png|At a LA Angels' game. Snap26.png|Penny talking to Raj. Snap18.png|Sheldon's empty classroom. Verb2.png|Emily's first time with the whole group. Hup8.png|I love both of you. Hup5.png|Raj wants his favorite girls to work things out. App9.jpg|Dinner with everyone. App6.jpg|Raj and Sheldon getting ready to go down into the steam pipe tunnels. Rip10.jpg|The guy from "Firefly". Rip9.jpg|Remembering Mrs. Wolowitz. Zombie11.jpg|Let's find some homeless people Zombie8.jpg|Dinner. Zombie7.jpg|Gothic escape room hostess. Zombie6.jpg|Zombie! Zombie4.jpg|Escape room puzzles. Zombie1.jpg|Zombie! Den30.png|To Mrs. Wolowitz. Everybody's mother. Den28.png|A peeved Nathan Fillion. Den25.png|Is that Nathan Fillion from "Firefly"? Den10.png|Helping in the new comic book store. Zam40.png|Listening to the escape room story. Zam36.png|Evening out with friends. Zam30.png|Taking the intimacy test. Zam21.png|Surprise! Zam8.png|Emily spots the painting. Zam6.png|Mad scientist's lab. Zam5.png|Leonard finds the right book. Zam2.png|Zombie attack! Tums21.png|Found my Tums. Yayyy! Tums19.png|Too much! Tums15.png|Preparing leftovers. Pong11.jpg|Raj complaining after he "trash talks" Amy. Pong4.jpg|Bernadette coaching her champion. Pong3.jpg|Amy's power serve. Pong2.jpg|If this won't get Sheldon into your bedroom, nothing well. Pong1.jpg|Amy preparing to serve. SWI29.png|The Wolowitz garage sale. SWI13.png|Amy's new bedroom door. 106222 d0644b lr.jpg|Raj meets Howard's new half-brother, Josh. Fort3.jpg|Bernie and Howard discussing redecorating. Fort2.jpg|Discussing the terms "jpeg" and "gpeg". Fortificationimplementation09.jpg|Being in space was the adventure of his life. Mini8.jpg|The guys working on a alien message device. Mini7.jpg|We're going to respect everybody's opinions. Soft23.png|Raj running his alien message team. Rad4.png|You use tech support? Rad3.png|Run for cover!!! Nj13.jpg|Do you want to call tech support now? Nj12.jpg|I always call tech support. Nj8.jpg|What did you do to my helicopter? Nj1.jpg|Dinner all together. Lv11.png|Helicopter in pieces. Hs17.png|Oh, I see myself. Hs15.png|Helicopter attack!! Hs1.png|I need to return the helicopter. S85.jpg|You won't break up with her. S84.jpg|You're not going to break up with Emily. Moth5.png|When did I become a mother to a bunch of lazy teen-agers? Moth4.png|It's a hard-knock life for us.... Pants60.png|Working in the kitchen. Pants43.png|Lazing in the living room. Pants79.png|Howard stuck on the kitchen floor. Pants64.png|OOPS!!! Pants60.png|Cleaning up per Bernadette's orders. MM5.jpg|Watching the Leonard and Penny wedding. KL6.png|Watching the wedding online. Pic5.jpg|And why didn't you tell me? Pic4.jpg|Discussing the Mandy situation. Batch12.jpg|Raj and Howard ready to kidnap Leonard. Batch11.jpg|Howard trying to change the tire. Batch10.jpg|Sheldon applying weight to the tire iron. Batch8.jpg|We have to figure something out. We're scientists. Batch7.jpg|Working together. Po32.png|Who wants hot cinamon rolls? Wd37.png|I'll take you home. Wd2.png|That didn't even crack the top ten. Wd1.png|Watching Leoanrd and Penny get married. Sf3.png|And you couldn't tell me? Sf2.png|Discussing the Mandy situation with Leonard. Percussive Shock2.jpg|Hitting the stuck tire lug. On the way to Mexico..jpg|Heading for a Mexican weekend. Corr19.png|Watching the van burn. Corr17.png|Applying heat to the lug. 0308.jpg|Archie is going against Predator. 0303.jpg|Playing his Thor vs. Indiana Jones song for Emily. Past6.png|Hanging out at the comic book store. Past5.png|Raj has a question, again. Past14.png|Raj and Howard's band. Past13.png|At the comic book store. App10.png|Working on their Thor vs. Dr. Jones song. App9.png|Howard harmonizing with Raj. Tj16.png|The gang watching "Footprints on the Moon" play. Tj15.png|"Footprints on the Moon." Tj11.png|Reconciliation. Tj10.png|Raj showing how one can dance to their song. Tj9.png|Playing for Emily. Fenc9.png|Advance like a Rockette. Fenc5.png|Howard's rake jogging machine. Fenc3.png|Howard and Raj. Fenc1.png|Howard running up miles on his Fitbit. Fenc56.png|Raj and Howard dueling. Fenc55.png|Advance. Fenc50.png|Dueling like in the Princess Bride. Fenc38.png|Hanging out in a sports bar like athletes. HE8.jpg|Howard as a shady Helium source. HE7.jpg|This guy looks like a dolphin. HE4.jpg|Amy is not talking about her latest date. HE2.jpg|texting back a guy she met. HE1.jpg|Bottoms up! HS40.png|Perusing guys fir Amy. HS35.png|We have enough Indian guys, HS26.png|Howard and Raj. HS25.png|Howard and Raj. HS12.png|Amy drinking game. HS4.png|Amy is not happy their choosing her dates. AN5.jpg|Dad is going to help them redecorate. Safe4.png|EARTHQUAKE! Doc35.png|Telling Bernadette that she is afraid to have "another" child. Doc3.png|Raj and Sheldon. Doc16.png|Watch my back! Doc15.png|taht's very nice of you. MD3.png|Helping Sheldon find another girlfriend. MD1.png|Sheldon's new dating ad. Ash28.png|Whoops! Plat12.jpg|Embarrassign Leonard AND Penny. Plat8.jpg|Please sir. I want some more. Plat7.jpg|We don't need any more servers. Plat6.jpg|Discussing Thanksgiving's Day activities. Plat5.jpg|hwoard trying to trick Raj's Siri app. Plat4.jpg|Sheldon has an extra ticket foe an aquarium Thanksgiving dinner. Twin1.png|Raj knows they're embarrassing Leonard in Penny's clothes. Aq39.png|Breaking in on Leonard wearing.... Aq11.png|Workign at a soup kitchen. Aq10.png|You should try dish washing meditation. Aq6.png|Try meditating to pass the time. ER4.jpg|Raj and Howard find a fan for their band. BD12.jpg|Wil making caustic remarks. BD11.jpg|We could ask Stuart. BD10.jpg|Wil mixes franchises. BD9.jpg|Working on their tickets. Well keep rockin you keep rollin.jpg|Rockin' and rollin'. Trent likes their post.jpg|Reading his comments. Reading mor about Trent.jpg|Finding out about Trent. Reading fan post.jpg|we have a fan. Hanging out in Howards shop.jpg|In Howard's engineering lab. Bet31.png|What about Sheldon's ticket? Bet20.png|Not! Bet6.png|Please God! Bet5.png|Tickets are on sale. Bet80.png|Do you know something bad about the movie? Bet79.png|Do you know something bad about the movie? Bet78.png|Do you know something bad about the movie? Bet63.png|Live long and suck it! Bet58.png|Premier night audience. Bet109.png|Post-movie afterglow. Bet100.png|Post-movie afterglow. Sal11.jpg|I found something. Sal10.jpg|You can check the database for regularities and anomalies. Sal9.jpg|What are you doing now? We_could_wait_a_couple_of_days_and_see_it_together.jpg|We could wait for him. Not! We_have_been_waiting_so_long.jpg|We have been waiting for so long. Tickets_are_available.jpg|They're selling tickets! Post_movie_afterglow.jpg|Post-movie afterglow. Kl75.png|we have a fan. Kl76.png|Raj miming an emoticon. Kl77.png|Fanmania. Kl66.png|Considering a response to their fan. Kl65.png|Text about their band. Kl60.png|That's not us! Kl50.png|Tracking down the guy that likes their music. Kl36.png|The guys spot their one fan. Iss29.png|Sheldon working with Raj. Iss30.png|Sheldon found an anomaly. Iss20.png|You found something. Iss18.png|What are you doing now? Iss17.png|The telescope lab. Iss7.png|Penny gets home. Iss6.png|Unpacking dinner. Iss41.png|Discussing naming their new asteroid. teo3.jpeg|Talking about getting a party bus. teo6.jpeg|Stunned that the girls are talking about superheroes. teo7.jpeg|Sheldon apologizing to them. teo1.jpeg|Sick Sheldon has been driving them crazy. teo2.jpeg|Sheldon's apology tour. Bu31 (1).png|Bernadette stuffing money in Raj's pants. Bu27 (2).png|To a Sheldon-free weekend. BU15 (1).png|Raj. Bu9 (2).png|Shocked by sick Sheldon's attitude. Bu7 (1).png|Trying to help sick Sheldon. Bu65 (1).png|You made Emily cry. Bu61 (1).png|Sheldon?? Bu59 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to them. Bu53 (2).png|Stripper pole!! Bu53 (1).png|Emily will not accept Sheldon's poor apology. Bu51 (2).png|Surprise!! Bu43 (2).png|Sheldon apologizing to them. Bu43 (1).png|Sheldon is trying again? Bu39 (2).png|Emily happy. Bu33 (2).png|Stripper pole. Bu27 (2).png|Party bus. MMM10.jpg MMM4.jpg MMM3.jpg Rab12.jpg Fe40.png Fe31.png Fe28.png Fe11.png Fe10.png Category:Raj Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photo Gallery Category:Articles With Photos Category:Reference Pictures Category:Trivial Category:The Big Bang Theory